Unexpected Circumstances
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: The sequel to Unexpected Love. In this new story Kakashi and Sakura must go through many ups and downs as a new leader in Sound arises and Sakura's unexpected pregnancy is revealed. Will our two favorite shinobi be able to overcome their problems?
1. Complications and Congratulations

**Complications & Congratulations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, plot lines, ideas, etc, etc...**

"When do you think they'll be back?" a now twenty-one year old Sakura asked as she turned towards her husband. Sakura watched with concealed amusement as Kakashi glanced up from his usual present orange adult novel and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Soon..." Was Kakashi's toneless reply as he returned his obsidian eye to his smut filled book.

"I swear Kakashi, I don't see why you need those books when I'm here to fulfill your every desire..." Sakura teased as she seductively ran her hand through Kakashi's unruly silver hair.

Kakashi's eye widened momentarily. They had been married for about three years and she was still able to surprise him. It amazed him to no end the amusing and often seductive things she could throw at him. But he had come to love this side of her, ending with him throwing out a witty remark to her ever changing moods. "Is that so?" Kakashi asked thoughtfully as he lowered his book and turned his face to look up at Sakura with a hooded eye.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm your wife, or have you forgotten?" Sakura asked playfully as she moved aside Kakashi's hand from his lap. Taking the vacated spot Sakura ground her hips against Kakashi's thighs, effectively causing him to blush. Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that Kakashi was such a handsome man under the usually present mask he wore. But now that they were married Sakura had insisted that Kakashi not wear the mask when they were together. It took some persuading, but she finally triumphed in the end.

"I've indefinitely polluted your mind, haven't I?" Kakashi asked with a smirk as he dropped his book to the floor and circled Sakura's narrow waist with his calloused hands.

"It's about time you took some blame for your mistakes...Though I'm so glad you succeeded in polluting me...otherwise I wouldn't know how to do this..." Sakura turned until she was straddling Kakashi upon the bed, a lustful gaze pinned to her face. Pushing against his chest until he toppled backward Sakura leaned forward and placed her lips on his. A shiver traveled up her spine as their tongues battled for dominance, Kakashi coming out the victor in the end; as he always did.

"I've taught you well then" Kakashi chuckled as Sakura broke the kiss before sitting back on his stomach.

"Yes _sensei_" Sakura breathed as she stretched out her legs until she was parallel to Kakashi's hard body.

"You know I love when you say that..." Kakashi growled as he flipped Sakura over, her delicate form underneath him. Nipping gently along her jawline Kakashi continued to ravish the beauty beneath him.

Since they had became man and wife it seemed as if Sakura grew more and more beautiful. She still held her position at the hospital, still the third best medic in all of Konoha. Nearly two years ago, a few months after they had got married Sakura was promoted to the rank of Jounin. Kakashi's equal in most everything. Now, courtesy of Tsunade-sama, they were able to go on missions together, they were rarely ever separated. The rest of Team 7 were still some of the top shinobi in the village. Sasuke had moved on to become ANBU while Naruto, in favor of Hinata's wishes had remained at the rank of Jounin. Naruto had grown even stronger in the past two years, making him unbeatable expect by a select few, including the last two remaining Sannin and Kakashi.

Even though Sasuke would never admit it, Naruto had surpassed the last living Uchiha. While still the best of friends Sasuke had began to open up more towards his precious people; Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He had even accepted the fact that Sakura would never become his and that Kakashi was now her husband. There were no feelings of jealousy or regret what-so-ever. Now he considered himself like a brother to Sakura along with Naruto and Kakashi. Though he was reluctant to admit it, Kakashi was more of a father figure than he had ever been before.

"You're a beast..." Sakura sighed as she lay beneath Kakashi, spent from their love-making.

"Only the best for my favorite wife" Kakashi teased as he rolled from Sakura and spooned her against his chest.

"I'm your only wife Kakashi. Or have you another?" Sakura asked with a lethal tone to her voice as she turned her blazing sea-foam eyes up to the ever elusive Copy-nin.

"I'm shocked you would even suggest such a thing..." Feeling the evil intent still radiating from the Kunoichi beside him he decided to enlighten her. "Your my only wife unless you want to count Icha Icha?" Kakashi smirked lop-sidedly as he tried steering their conversation back on amusing ground.

"Is that so? Then what if I get rid of those so called paper back books, hm?" Sakura questioned deviously with a raised eyebrow as she made to get up from the bed.

Kakashi caught her with his quick reflexes, dragging her back to the bed as he pinned her form beneath him. "You wouldn't dare..." Kakashi growled lowly as he held Sakura's arms above her head, stopping her thrashing movements.

"Oh, but darling...why would I get rid of those books when they make you so great in bed?" Sakura said seductively as she ground her hips against Kakashi who was becoming more aroused by the second.

"If you keep this up then we might as well stay in bed all day" Kakashi hissed as he nipped at Sakura's finely sculptured collar bone.

"Maybe that's what..." Suddenly an insistent pounding came from the living room, effectively stopping their seductive banter. "And just when we were getting started too.." Sakura groaned as Kakashi moved from the bed and began pulling on his recently discarded clothing.

"I'll be back" Kakashi smiled with a quick kiss to Sakura's forehead before he headed towards the front door.

The pounding had stopped as Kakashi made his presence known in the living room, for which he was oddly suspicious of. He couldn't feel the usual presence of chakra which was an odd feat in itself. Reaching for the brass door knob he thrust the door open, suspecting an unwanted visitor.

"Kakashi dear friend! I've been searching for you all morning!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he pushed his way past Kakashi and into the warm house. Pulling himself up to his normal height he looked around what he could see of the house with obvious approval.

"What makes you think I'm your friend?" Kakashi asked with a glare as he noticed Jiraiya ogling a picture of Sakura that was hung on the wall.

Jiraiya turned around with an innocent smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehe...about that...I need to talk with you about something important. Something serious..." Jiraiya said albeit hesitantly as he took a seat on the nearest chair which happened to be at the kitchen table.

Kakashi followed suit, noticing the nervous twittering of the legendary Sannin which was something oddly disturbing. Seating himself across from him Kakashi proceeded to watch Jiraiya with a sense of foreboding danger. No matter how much he liked Jiraiya's novels he still didn't necessarily trust the man, especially around Sakura.

Kakashi waited patiently for a few minutes before he became paranoid with the usually exuberant Sannin. "Well..."

"Oh! Yes, I should get right to the point" Jiraiya exclaimed before he slouched forward in his chair, a serious expression plastered on his rugged face. "There may be an uprising soon."

"There are uprisings everyday, so why..." Kakashi said with a bored air to his voice. There were always uprising from the dangerous S-ranked criminals to the everyday village problems. He didn't see why Jiraiya had deliberately came to Sakura's and his home to tell him such a mundane thing.

"You're not very smart for your worldly reputation.." Jiraiya said with narrowed eyes, causing Kakashi to instantly prepare a rebuke for the blow to his ego. Before he was able to say the insult that was on the tip of his tongue Jiraiya continued, uninterrupted. "Anyway, there's been an uprising in Oto...another leader has been appointed. There isn't much information on him, just that he's as twisted as Orochimaru was. Their power has risen steadily in the past few months, they're becoming a real problem. They have already shown their hatred for Konoha by assassinating three lords and a group of elite Jounin. Tsunade is going to take action soon...I thought I should give you fair warning, she will most likely be sending the best...which will include you, and perhaps even Sakura..." Jiraiya trailed off hesitantly, watching Kakashi warily for he had tensed up.

A million thoughts were running through Kakashi's mind as he contemplated their current situation. He knew that he would be sent out to gather information on the new leader of Sound. He knew that it was a possibility that Sakura might be going also. And he also knew that there was a high chance that they wouldn't return alive. Whatever the outcome he knew that it wouldn't be good. It would be especially hard on Sakura, knowing that if she didn't get to go then she would put up a good fight to stop him from going. Besides that he had kept one secret from Sakura that he was afraid would come out into the open if he was selected for the mission.

"Do you know when she'll be sending them?" Kakashi asked as he ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had formed during stressful situations.

"Soon. Probably from three to four weeks. She's already taking steps to secure Konoha encase war breaks out."

"Who else knows about this?"

"The Daimyo, the council, Kazekage, Morino Ibiki, Genma, Anko, Nara Shikamaru, and a few of the Hunter-nin. Tsunade is keeping this as secret as possible until we see if Oto is a real threat. She doesn't want the citizens to panic. We're still recuperating from Orochimaru's attack even though it's been eight years."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair as he relayed the details to Kakashi. He had just came from a long meeting with Tsunade and the council where he had been instructed to tell Kakashi about the uprising. Now that he had told him he wasn't too sure if it was such a good idea. Kakashi was an excellent shinobi, nearly equal with himself but since he had become a married man he had changed. It wasn't that his skills had diminished, in fact his prowess had increased ten-fold; probably due to his protection of Sakura. But he had his mind on his wife so much that he wasn't giving his all in missions. Their was even some rumors going around that he was going 'soft' which was an understatement in Jiraiya's point-of-view.

Kakashi sighed morosely as he stood up from his seat and walked with Jiraiya to the door. "Thank you. Keep me informed if anything else comes up and..." Kakashi grabbed Jiraiya's sleeve before he stepped into the street, "don't tell Sakura anything about this."

"I won't" Jiraiya said with a nod before he stepped onto the bustling street, off to see Naruto.

Kakashi closed the door with a soft click and instantly became alert when he felt Sakura's presence behind him. He turned slowly to see her with crossed arms as she tapped her foot, watching him with arched eyebrows. "And what isn't Jiraiya supposed to tell me?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she watched Kakashi walk toward her.

"It was nothing. He was just telling me about his next book" Kakashi said with a smile hidden behind his mask. Pulling down the clothe he elicited a scream of surprise from Sakura when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.

Sakura awoke with a start as her stomach begin to roil, making her nauseous. Pushing away Kakashi's arm she jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time. Ten minutes later she had emptied her stomach of it's sparse contents. A movement out of the corner of her eye made her jump in surprise. She quickly recovered when she noticed it was only Kakashi looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he stepped into the bathroom, noticing Sakura's pale complexion and trembling hands.

"Fine. I think I just caught something, nothing to worry..." The next instant Sakura was hunched over the toilet, heaving from her already empty stomach. Kakashi rushed to her side and moved her hair from her neck as he rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes of painful heaving Kakashi helped Sakura to her feet and walked her to their bed. Covering up her trembling body he went into the kitchen, coming back minutes later with a glass of water and a pitcher of tea.

"Here, drink this." Kakashi handed Sakura the cup of water which she drowned in large gulps, her throat easing from the acidic taste lingering on her esophagus. Sakura looked down to see Kakashi holding a cup of tea out to her, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"Come on. You'll feel better" Kakashi coaxed when Sakura refused to take the tea. "Then I'll go get Tsunade..." Kakashi began as he made to move from the bed when Sakura snaked out with her hand and took the cup from his possession. Sipping from the tea slowly until the cup was empty Sakura looked up at Kakashi gratefully.

"Thanks...But Kakashi?" Sakura began softly as she looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm sick. There aren't any other symptoms for anything that involves vomiting..."

Kakashi immediately became worried, possible scenarios rushing through his mind. "What do mean? It could of just been something you ate..."

"I don't think so. I'm a medic if you haven't forgotten Kakashi and I know my body better than anyone. I think I might need to see Tsunade-sama..." Sakura said with caution before she began to get up from the bed. She was stopped by Kakashi's hand on her arm. Looking up she saw the worry and stubbornness in his eyes and knew he wouldn't let her go anywhere in her condition.

"I'm going to get Tsunade, I'll be back quickly. You just stay there until I get back." Kakashi kissed Sakura's forehead softly before pulling up his mask and exiting quickly through the door.

Kakashi waited inside the living room, pacing nervously. It had been ten minutes since Tsunade had been with Sakura, examining her condition. In that time Kakashi had been coming up with the worst possible scenarios. It was not helping his nervousness at all. Hearing the door to the bedroom open Kakashi whirled around to see Tsunade coming out of the room, a frown on her youthful face. Dread welled up within his chest, nearly suffocating him.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asked as calmly as he could in his current predicament.

Kakashi became confused when Tsunade's frown turned into a large smile as she slapped his back with enough force to make him stumble. Leaning forward Tsunade whispered into Kakashi's ear quietly..."Congratulations."

"What?.." Kakashi began with an odd expression on his face before Tsunade stood back from him and exclaimed, "You're going to be a father!"

Kakashi stood in shock for a full minute before the realization of what Tsunade had said sank in. Jerking to reality Kakashi ran towards the bedroom, nearly knocking the door off it's hinges in his rush to get to Sakura. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed, a large smile alighting her face. Walking the last few steps Kakashi gathered Sakura into his arms. Being careful of her stomach he lifted her from the bed and twirled her around as laughter escaped from his throat.

When Kakashi settled Sakura back down onto the bed she pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately. "We're going to be parents" Sakura spoke softly as she rested her forehead against Kakashi's.

"Yes..." Kakashi replied just as softly with a sappy grin on his face.

"You're not upset?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence as they continued to look into each others eyes.

Kakashi pulled back and looked at her with confused eyes, "What?"

"You're not upset that we're going to have a child? Remember when you proposed to me and we agreed to not have any children?" Sakura asked with a hint hesitancy as she watched Kakashi's face intently.

"It doesn't matter any longer. We're still going to have this child and raise him to be just like his mother."

"Him? What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Sakura asked with a grin as she brought Kakashi's face back towards her.

"Just a thought..." Kakashi said before he took Sakura's lips softly, smiling into their kiss in joy.

**oOo**

**Yosh! First chapter done! I hope it isn't too short...I can't wait to get reviews, which you will review, right? TT I think this sequel is going to be better than the first. I can't wait to write the next chapters, it's going to be so awesome. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Remember to review! XD Well, sayonara. ;D**


	2. News and Fights

News and Fights

"No way! You're just joking right!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced on his heels, gaping at Kakashi and Sakura.

"No joke. We're going to have a baby" Sakura smiled tenderly as she looked up at Kakashi who had his hand wrapped around her shoulders. It had taken just a few hours for the gossip to spread that Sakura was pregnant. They had decided to take a stroll through the village since both of them were off duty for a few days to affirm the gossip.

"I still can't believe it! Sasuke is going to be so psyched. Let's go tell him now!" Naruto yelled happily as he took Sakura's hand and began to pull her along the sidewalk, headed towards the Uchiha mansion. Naruto was surprised when his hand was removed from Sakura's arm with enough force to stun him for a moment. Looking back he caught Kakashi staring at him with his one visible eye narrowed.

"Uh..." Naruto began uncertainly, tensing as he felt the deadly aura rolling of from Kakashi in waves.

"Kakashi! He wasn't going to hurt me or the baby." Sakura said as she turned to Kakashi with a restraining hand placed on his arm. She sighed when he loosened his posture and returned to his normal carefree self. That had been the third time he had done something so outlandish to fellow shinobi. It was as if he didn't want anyone to ever breathe the same air as she did. But she knew that since they had found out she was pregnant, Kakashi had become protective, very overprotective. Sometimes she just wanted to whack him upside the head to knock some rational sense into him.

"I know. I'm just...cautious is all" Kakashi said as they picked up their pace again.

"Cautious? Don't you mean over-doing it?" Naruto asked teasingly from in front of the couple. He turned his head when he felt another angered aura and was surprised to see Sakura glaring at him. "Looks like he's not the only one..." Naruto whispered under his breathe, but immediately regretted it when he sported a large lump on his head the next instant.

Sasuke stood up from his kitchen table where he was writing a missions report when he heard the loud rapping on his front door. Knowing that it was just Naruto he took his time making his way to the door. The loud pounding was starting to get on his nerves though, he had thought that Naruto had at least matured a little. Turning the brass knob he was surprised speechless when he came face to face with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Good evening Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as Sasuke stood aside to let his three unexpected guests enter.

"What Sakura-chan means to say is..." Naruto began, but was cut off by another hit on the head, courtesy of Kakashi.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously after he had led a whining Naruto along with Sakura and Kakashi to his living room where they seated themselves.

"There's going to be a new Hatake" Sakura said mysteriously as she leaned forward on her elbows and whispered dramatically.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to actually figure out Sakura what was telling him. His eyes widened momentarily before he regained his aloof composure. It wasn't much of a shock to him though, seeing as how they had been married for about three years. There was a small twinge of jealousy in his chest but he quickly discarded the emotion. Sakura was like a sister to him and he wouldn't have it any other way, even if he did he would most likely be dead by Kakashi's hand.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you both" Sasuke spoke calmly as he quirked his lips up in a small smile.

"Thanks. But it's going to be a pain for the next few months" Sakura said as she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, inserting himself into the conversation.

"I'll have morning sickness for a while. And then after that I'll start to show and then I'll start having pains in my back. I've read up on this stuff you know and it sounds like it's going to be a long eight months...But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm a shinobi after all, I can take a little pain" Sakura said with a smile.

"You said eight months, so you've been pregnant for..." Sasuke began but was cut off by Sakura's excited voice.

"Yep! I'm one month and three days along already" Sakura exclaimed with pride as she looked up at Kakashi with shining eyes.

"Wow. You don't even look pregnant," Naruto said with awe as he looked at Sakura's still slim stomach.

"Of course. I won't start showing for a couple of months, and then only slightly." Sakura explained.

It wasn't long before the sky had began to darken, night approaching rapidly. Kakashi and Sakura bid their good-byes to the two boys who would be spending the night at Sasuke's house. Naruto had told them sadly that he couldn't go to Hinata's because she was on a mission with her Genin sensei, Kurenai.

"I imagined that confrontation differently" Sakura began as they walked in the dim light from the moon, heading back towards their home.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura quizzically with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

Sakura tapped her bottom lip with a finely sculptured nail, "I don't know. I thought that maybe Sasuke would flip or do something outlandish. But he has changed a lot these past years, hasn't he?"

Kakashi draped a loose arm around Sakura's shoulders as he thought about her question. It was true that Sasuke was a completely different person, but he had expected some resentment. "I don't think he's changed so much. He's probably always been this way but he just chose to hide it."

"Perhaps." The couple continued their way to their home, enjoying the calm night. The moon shone brightly, highlighting everything that was in its path. Sakura placed a hand on her flat stomach, thinking of the life that was growing inside of her. It was a foreign feeling, knowing that she would be bringing a new life into the world. She wondered if it would be like Kakashi, aloof and handsome; or like herself, carefree and exuberant.

Sakura was startled from her thoughts when Kakashi lay a hand atop her own, caressing her stomach. "I'm glad," he said softly before pulling down his mask and placing a light kiss on her pink lips.

"For what?" Sakura questioned dazedly as they stopped in the middle of the street, facing each other.

Kakashi nuzzled the side of Sakura neck, "For our child."

"Me too."

Kakashi awoke with a start, sitting up in bed sharply and looking around the room. Rain was lashing against the window, drowning out any other noise. Searching the rest of the room and finding nothing suspicious he lay back down on the rumpled bed. Looking beside him his lips quirked into a soft smile as he looked down at his young wife. One of her small hands curled beneath her chin as she slumbered peacefully. Her cherry locks splayed out on the pillow creating an ethereal picture. Caressing her soft cheek with his knuckles he pulled her closer, spooning her lithe body against his.

His gaze wandered down her perky breasts towards her flat stomach. His smile enlarged when he thought about the child that was growing inside of her, his child. Trailing his hand down her side, eliciting a shiver from his wife, he splayed his hand across her stomach. He was amazed that his hand was able to completely engulf her abdomen. It was a miracle that a human life could come from such a small woman.

He sighed when his thoughts wandered to the news Jiraiya had brought yesterday morning. His heart wasn't in it, but he had a duty to Konoha that he was obligated to fulfill. He was considered a genius and he was very valuable to Konoha considering that he was the only Hatake left at the present. It was stressing at times, but now that Sakura was his wife things would become a lot more complicated. He was afraid that he would get distracted during a mission and would be killed. And if that happened then Sakura would most likely become depressed and it would endanger her and their child's life. But some things were inevitable, so that was why he planned on surviving this next war that would more than likely happen.

Another thing that he was worried about was that one secret that he had never shared with Sakura. He hadn't thought she would be on a need to know basis about his other Konoha status. He knew he wouldn't be able keep such vital information from her forever, but he had tried. Now that he would be possibly called away on an S-ranked mission then he thought it time for her to know. As if his thoughts were spoken aloud, Sakura began to shift and wake.

Sakura's eyes opened and she immediately knew something was wrong. Kakashi was tensed, though you couldn't tell by just looking, and his eyes were glassy. "Good morning" Sakura whispered as she stretched before settling back down on the bed. Propping her elbow on the bed she leaned back and took in Kakashi's profile. His muscles shone lightly in the dim light that filtered into the room which flexed quickly as if he was fighting a battle with himself. His breathing was light but she could detect a slight hitch that was barely recognizable. His mouth was closed tight, a straight line of compressed lips. His eyes were glossy as if he were seeing something far off that caught his undivided attention.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Sakura asked hesitantly, laying a hand on his toned chest.

Kakashi jerked his head up, eyes locking on Sakura's jade ones. Looking away hastily Kakashi sat up in bed, the covers pooling around his waist.

"You're scaring me Kakashi. What's wrong? Is it about the baby? What is it?" Sakura questioned quickly, fear making her near panic. She had never seen Kakashi this way and it scared her to see him so…scared?

Kakashi heard the fear in his wife's voice and hurriedly composed himself. Turning towards Sakura, his legs folded he began softly, "Sakura, there's something you need to know…"

Sakura sat up as worry crossed her flawless features, "What is it?"

"I've kept something from you…I should of told you before we were even married but I didn't want to upset you, so I didn't tell you. I'm not just a Jounin…"

Sakura's astonished expression soon turned into one of confusion, "You're not making any sense Kakashi, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm ANBU Sakura. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that if I did then you would worry and I didn't want that to happen…"

Sakura jumped up from the bed, hands balled into tight fists at her side. "So you mean to tell me that you're ANBU and you didn't think that I should know!"

"I tried to tell you…"

"Bull shit. Don't lie to me Kakashi. You knew I would be upset if you kept something this important from me, so why did you?"

Kakashi began to regret telling Sakura anything, clearly it was upsetting her. "I wanted to keep you safe…"

"If you wanted to keep me safe then you could have told me! Do you think that I wouldn't have figured it out sooner or later? I'm smarter than that Kakashi, surely you should of known that. We're married for Kami's sake! We're supposed to tell each other important things like this…"

Kakashi got up from the bed, walking around to the other side and taking Sakura by the shoulders. "Stop this. You might hurt the baby…"

"Might hurt the baby? The only one who is hurt is me! I thought I could trust you Kakashi!" Sakura pushed Kakashi away, stumbling out the bedroom door and walking down the hall.

A few minutes later Kakashi's deft hearing could pick up the sobs coming from downstairs. His chest tightened, his hands balling into fists at his side. He had never lost control over his emotions like this; he had unintentionally hurt Sakura, the one he loved the most. Composing himself he slowly walked from the room. As he came into the living room his heart constricted, he hadn't seen Sakura this upset since they had been ordered by Tsunade to be separated.

She was curled on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest with her head buried under her mass of pink hair. Her petite shoulders heaved with sobs as she tried controlling the tears that flowed freely from her clenched eyes. Kakashi could hear muffled words coming from her trembling lips, "A shinobi must never…never show emotion. A shinobi's…only duty is to Konoha…"

Kakashi swallowed the lump caught in his throat as he heard these words. He hadn't heard her recite the shinobi conduct since the Land of Waves when they fought Zabuza. It was frightening to see his carefree wife so saddened by the hurtful truth.

He sat down beside her laying his arm over her shoulders he pulled her against him. She uncurled and clung to him desperately, her sobs lessening. As he lay his chin atop her mass of hair he caressed her back, soothing her quietly. A pregnant silence passed until Sakura raised her head and looked into Kakashi's mismatched eyes lovingly, yet sad-like at the same time. "I don't understand…Why didn't you tell me something so important?"

Kakashi sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know because I knew it would upset you. And I thought…that you would worry on missions and that you would get distracted, and possibly killed. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Oh Kakashi." Sakura took his saddened face into her hands, tenderly kissing his closed eyelids then caressing his mouth softly. "I should have understood that you only had my best interests at heart. Can you forgive me?"

"We are both forgiven. It was neither of our faults." Kakashi winced as Sakura buried her head into his chest, thinking about the other secret he was keeping from her. But he couldn't tell her the other, about the s-class mission that he would probably be sent on. It would devastate her; it would be best if she knew at the last possible moment. Throwing those thoughts aside Kakashi watched as Sakura slipped of into an exhausted sleep, he followed in minutes.

Whew. I finally finished the second chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't long but I've been busy. I don't know when I will update again but I will do my best. I've been writing a novel that I'm going to get published, that is what's taking up all of my time. I hope everyone understands, but I am going to continue this story. No matter how long it takes me. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! Maybe if I get a ton of reviews then I will update faster. Lol. Well, Ja Ne! ;D


	3. The Secret is Out

8

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns all things Naruto, except for my fanfic. XD**

**Chapter 3**

**  
The Secret is Out**

Sakura pushed her cart along as she glanced at the various items on the shelf. She was grocery shopping. Kakashi and her's cabinets were completely empty after their short vacation from their jobs.

Kakashi was currently on a mission. He had been put back on active duty two days ago. He was scheduled to arrive back home today. Sakura caressed her stomach lovingly with a smile on her glowing face. Ever since she had known about their baby Sakura had realized that a baby was what she needed in her life. As a child she had always dreamed of having a child, mostly her dreams were centered on Sasuke being the father. But ever since Kakashi had came into her life she knew there was no other for her. She loved Kakashi, irrevocably and obsessively.

Sakura left the store thirty minutes later, laden down with two bags on each arm. She began thinking about the future and what it would be like having her a child of her own. She would still work at the hospital, but only when either Kakashi was home or someone she trusted was around to watch the baby. Sakura was secretly hoping it was a girl, though she wouldn't mind at all if it was a boy.

As Sakura turned a corner she stopped as she heard Kakashi's name and the word mission in a sentence together. Ahead of her a little ways were Genma and Anko talking in hushed tones. Sakura pulled back against the wall, gripping her bags tightly. She quickly formed seals, heightening her hearing so she would be able to hear the two.

"Sakura-san will be devastated when she hears the news," Anko said with arms crossed over her large bosom.

Genma switched his senbon to the other side of his mouth. "It can't be helped. Kakashi is the only one capable of being captain on this mission. Jiriaya is off on another mission."

Anko sighed. "Has Kakashi even told his wife yet?"

Genma shrugged. "I doubt it. That stubborn man doesn't want to worry Sakura more than he has too. He probably hasn't even told her about being ANBU yet."

"Perhaps. But I still think she should know about Kakashi going on a possible suicide mission."

Sakura dispelled her jutsu while simultaneously dropping her bags. Glass shattered as the contents spilled. Sakura jumped to the rooftops, disappearing out of sight as Genma and Anko came to the scene. Anko bent down next to the spilt items and picked up a pink hair. The two special Jounin shared a look of horror with each other.

Sakura jumped over the tiled rooftops, her mind numbed from what she had just learned. How could Kakashi keep such a secret from her? He knew that she didn't like to be in the dark of things! How could he do something like this to her when they had just learned about their baby? Sakura skidded to a halt as she came to her destination. She looked up with surprise to find herself in front of Sasuke's home.

Without bothering to knock Sakura barged into the mansion. Sasuke who had felt her rampant chakra immediately met her. Sakura ran towards him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke held her as she cried. He didn't know what she was upset about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Kakashi, or else she wouldn't have come to him. When her tears subsided Sasuke silently led her into his living room. He pushed her towards a chair as he took the one across from her.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "What happened?"

Sakura looked up with red-rimmed eyes and immediately began telling what she had learned. Sasuke remained silent throughout her story. "Why didn't he tell me? He knew how much this would affect me and he still kept me from it! I thought he loved me!"

Sasuke sighed. "He does."

Sakura looked up in surprise. "How do you know?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples where a headache had begun. "He wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you. Kakashi has gone on missions like this before. What's really the matter?"

Sakura caught her bottom lip between her teeth to stop it from trembling. "He might get killed," she whispered. "Our baby won't have a father and…and I'll lose him." Tears began to flow down her cheeks once again.

Sasuke stood up from his chair with a sigh before he crouched down in front of Sakura. He gripped her knees to get her attention. "Kakashi is the third best ranked ninja in the village. He won't be killed so easily."

A crash startled both of them. They simultaneously turned their heads to be met with a furious Kakashi. He strolled forward, glaring at Sasuke as he rose and moved out of the way.

Kakashi's eyes blazed. "What's happening here?"

Sakura jumped to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes before she turned her face up to see Kakashi. "Why didn't you tell me, you bastard!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in confusion. Her words suddenly clicked as Kakashi's anger dissipated. "I was going to tell you…"

"When? Admit it. You were going to tell me when you were ready to leave! How could you do something like this again?" Sakura stood with fists clenched at her sides, her eyes flaming dangerously.

Kakashi stepped forward, his own temper rising. "It was for your own safety. I was going to tell you before I was even debriefed." His voice softened. "Sakura…I'm sorry."

Sakura bowed her head in defeat. She knew she wouldn't be able to win an argument with Kakashi. But why did she feel so betrayed?

Kakashi took Sakura's arm into his own. He looked over at Sasuke, giving him a nod before he disappeared with Sakura in tow. They arrived back in their living room. Kakashi released Sakura who sat down on their couch, her bangs hiding her expression.

Kakashi sat beside her as the silence continued to stretch. Sakura turned her head up. Kakashi felt his heart twisting when he saw the hurt and despair in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi sighed softly. "It was classified and I didn't want you to get upset until I had to tell you. You were going to be assigned to this mission, but since you're carrying our child…"

Sakura nodded. "But still, Kakashi. You hurt me. You hurt me really bad." Tears gathered in her eyes and streamed down her face again.

Kakashi pulled Sakura into his arms as she released her sorrow. He held her and cooed soothing words to her until she calmed down. He rested his chin atop her head when she had quieted. "I'm sorry. I should have learned the first time." He tilted her face up with a finger under her chin. "I promise you that I will never keep anything from you again. I love you too much for you to be hurt like this. I just didn't…I didn't want you to feel the same pain I felt when Obito and Rin died. Can you understand that?"

Sakura nodded as she sniffled. "I think so. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Kakashi smiled before he kissed Sakura softly on the lips.

When Kakashi moved back Sakura looked up with hopeful eyes. "If you talk with Tsunade-sama then do you think she'll not put you on this mission?"

Kakashi sighed as he pulled Sakura closer to him. "It's doubtful. But I'll try in the morning."

**I know, I know. This was a short one. But I'm finally returning to this story. XD I just finished a story for a friend and now I'm starting this one back up. I've got my outline written and I plan on having 15 chapters to this sequel to Unexpected Love. **

**I admit that when I started this fic it was sort of boring. But now that I've thrown in some drama and action I think I'll be able to finish it without dying from boredom. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I plan on doing a chapter a day, more if I find the time.**

**Please comment! XD**


	4. Decline and Goodbye

13

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns all rights to Naruto. **

**Chapter 4**

Decline and Goodbye 

Kakashi awoke in the early morning hours. The sun had yet to rise in the east. He looked beside him to see Sakura, sleeping peacefully. He frowned when memories from the previous day surface to his mind. He had never thought that they would have had two fights in the course of a week. But now that Sakura knew about the upcoming mission he knew that things would go back to normal. Or at least he hoped they would.

His frown deepened when he thought about what he had to do this morning. Tsunade would most likely turn down his request. It was almost inevitable. But he had to try. If not for more than that Sakura would regain his trust. Kakashi quietly crept out of bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping wife. He quickly discarded his sleepwear and got dressed in his normal shinobi attire.

After one last look at Sakura he slipped out the window. The citizens of Konoha were beginning to rouse, many already up and about their daily rituals. Kakashi easily skirted over the rooftops, arriving in minutes at the Hokage Tower. He wasn't at all surprised to see Tsunade already up, her desk piled with stacks of paperwork. He didn't bother knocking before he entered her office.

Tsunade looked up from her desk with furrowed brows. "What do you want this early, Kakashi?"

Kakashi came to stand in front of Tsunade's desk, his hands for once not in his pockets. "I need to request something of you."

Tsunade lowered her stamp as she focused her complete attention on Kakashi. "A request? I don't think you've ever asked for one of those before. Haven't I done enough for you already?"

Kakashi sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Yes, and I'm eternally grateful for that. But Sakura found out about the mission…" 

Tsunade straightened in her chair. "You told her?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. She overheard Genma and Anko talking."

Tsunade sighed as she slumped in her chair. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I expect she wants you to drop the mission."

Kakashi nodded.

"I can't do that. You're the only one capable of doing this mission. If you don't go then lives will recklessly be thrown away. I'm sorry, but Sakura must understand that."

Kakashi dropped his head in defeat. "I understand." He left the Hokage Tower, making his way slowly through the streets. How was he going to tell Sakura about this?

"She declined your offer, didn't she?"

Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a building up ahead. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah…"

Sasuke pushed up from the building. He walked across the street, looking over his shoulder at Kakashi. "Are you coming?"

Kakashi arched a brow at Sasuke's weird behavior before he followed. He was surprised when Sasuke led him to a bar, one that stayed open through all hours of the day, a popular place for shinobi. Sasuke ordered drinks as Kakashi mulled over how he was going to tell Sakura the news.

Sasuke sat across from Kakashi, pushing a cup of sake towards him. Sasuke watched with concealed eyes as Kakashi drowned the liquid and reached for the bottle to refill his cup. "Drinking won't solve your problems."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "I know. Why did you bring me here anyway?"

Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye, his hardened ones serious. "You're going to tell Sakura what Tsunade said, right? Have you told her any of the details about the mission?"

Kakashi sighed as he drowned another cup of sake through his mask. "Yes and no."

"You're just going to make things worse if you don't tell her what you'll be doing."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

A flash of amusement entered Sasuke's eyes. "You would do well taking my advice."

"Why are you helping me?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "I made almost the same mistake with Sakura before. I didn't tell her my feelings and look where I ended up. I don't want to see you make the same mistake."

"Funny," Kakashi laughed. "I've never heard you give emotional advice before."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't get used to it. Just remember what I said, okay?" He rose.

Kakashi nodded. "Sure thing. And Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head back to look over his shoulder. "What?"

"Ino would make a nice wife…"

Sasuke eyes widened before he left the bar. With a shake of his head Sasuke headed towards the mission office.

Kakashi twirled the sake in his cup in contemplation. He pushed it away, laying money on the table before he rose. He left the bar. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't all bad after all.

Kakashi entered his house. He pulled off his sandals before he went in search of Sakura. He found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He frowned. Why was she cooking breakfast?

He took a few steps forward until he was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Tsunade declined…"

Kakashi tensed when Sakura turned. Sakura was smiling. "That's okay. I understand that you're needed on this mission."

Kakashi frowned. He would have thought that she would have flipped out by now, not be greeting him with a smile. But Kakashi was a master at concealing his emotions and he saw that her smile was fake. And it hurt him.

One week later Kakashi was summoned to the debriefing for the mission. When he arrived in Tsunade-sama's office he looked around at his teammates. His team consisted of Genma, Anko, and Shikamaru Nara, some of the best shinobi in the village.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention. She pulled a file from a pile on her desk. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Tsunade opened the file and glanced at the sheets within. "Your mission is to travel to Oto and gather information on the new leader. You will use fake names and backgrounds when you go into any village. You are to return within three weeks. If you are not back by then I'll assume the worse and send out a rescue team."

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi. "You are the leader on this mission. Everything that happens will be in your hands, understood?"

Kakashi nodded.

Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked into Kakashi's eye. She knew how this would tear Sakura and him apart but he was the only one capable for this mission. "You are dismissed."

Kakashi stayed behind as his team members left. When he could hear their footsteps no more he turned her attention back to Tsunade. "You'll watch over her, won't you?"

Tsunade stood from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked out the window. "I'm assuming you're talking about Sakura." She turned her head to look at Kakashi. "I'll keep her safe. She'll be fine."

Kakashi bowed, something that he had never done before. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade waved a hand. "Think nothing of it. Sakura was once my student, she's like a daughter to me."

Kakashi thanked Tsunade once more before he left. His worries were diminished, if only for a little while. Kakashi returned home and trudged up the stairs, following the feel of Sakura's chakra. He found her in their bedroom, sitting on the bed and looking out the window with a frown on her face. When Kakashi came in she looked up and smiled brilliantly. "You're back. That was quick."

Kakashi came over and sat by Sakura on the bed. He caressed her stomach through her thin shirt. "Are you doing okay?"

Sakura's smile softened, her eyes shining. "Yes. Both me and the baby are fine."

Kakashi reached over, pulling down his mask and kissing Sakura softly on the mouth. "Good. I won't be back for three weeks. You need someone to check on you while I'm gone."

Sakura giggled. "Kakashi. I'm not even showing yet. What could possibly happen?" Sakura saw the frown on Kakashi's face and decided to appease him. "But if it will make you feel any better…I'll have Ino-chan come by every day."

Kakashi smiled and tweaked Sakura on the nose. "I knew you would see it my way."

Sakura swiped his hand away. "You're so arrogant."

Kakashi smirked. "Don't you like that about me, my little cherry blossom?"

Sakura blushed. How many times had he called her that and she still got flustered? "Cut it out, Kakashi."

Kakashi reached for Sakura, holding her waist. "Or what?" He bent his head and nipped at Sakura's neck.

Sakura moaned. "Or…or I'll…burn all you're books."

Kakashi looked up for a moment before he began attacking her neck again. "Really?" He said between kisses. "I thought you enjoyed those books…"

Sakura arched forward as Kakashi cupped her breast. "You're a beast…"

Kakashi straddled Sakura's legs, holding his weight off of her. "Don't I know it."

0o0

Sakura lay in bed spent. That was some of the best lovemaking she had had since their wedding night. But it was understandable since he was leaving and possibly wouldn't come back. At those depressing thoughts her sated smile turned into a frown. Why couldn't she come to grips with his leaving?

Sakura looked around the room to find Kakashi by their closet. Tears surfaced to her eyes as she watched him pack clothes and equipment in his travel bag. When he was finished he turned around just as Sakura's tears began to leak out of her eyes.

Kakashi hurried over to the bedside and cradled Sakura in his arms as she began to sob. "Shh…Don't cry…Everything's going to be okay."

Sakura raised her head as she gripped the front of Kakashi's vest. "How do you know that? You might never return."

Kakashi cupped Sakura's cheeks in his hands. "There is nothing in this world that could ever keep me from you. I love you, Sakura. I love you and our child. No matter what happens…I'll always be with you."

Sakura cried aloud as she threw herself into Kakashi's arms. She continued to repeat that she loved him over and over until he had to gently pry her off of him. Sakura dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I have to go now," Kakashi said as he stood from the bed.

Sakura stood up and began getting dressed. "I'll see you off."

They left their home hand in hand, Kakashi's pack slung on his back. They arrived at the gates to find Kakashi's team already assembled, waiting for him. Kakashi turned to Sakura and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back Sakura had tears in her eyes once again. Kakashi wiped them away with his thumbs. "Is this a side affect of being pregnant?"

Sakura laughed hoarsely. "Maybe. We'll be waiting when you return. I love you."

Kakashi kissed Sakura once more before he stepped back. "I love you too. Goodbye, Sakura."

"Goodbye," Sakura whispered as she walked Kakashi walk away.

When he had gone through the gates Sakura jumped onto the wall. She looked down at Kakashi's back, silently praying for his safe return. Before he had disappeared from her sight Sakura watched him turn around. He waved once before he was gone from her sight. Sakura smiled. He would return…

**Next Time: Kakashi and Team arrive in Oto. Danger ensues in which everyone is losing a one-sided battle. **

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Again, I was going to make this into two chapters but it was just too short. So maybe it won't be 15 chapters long. Hm…sorry if this was a little…talkative, but I had to put in something that showed how devastated they would be. **

**Anyway, look for a new chapter tomorrow. XD **


	5. Danger Ensues

11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'sigh', Misashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 5**

**Danger Ensues**

Kakashi walked around the camp, checking the traps he had already set. When he was sure their camp was safe from any intruders he turned back towards the fire. Genma and Anko were by the fire, talking quietly. Shikamaru was leaning against a tree, in his thinking pose. Kakashi pulled his orange book from her back pocket and went over to sit next to Shikamaru.

When Kakashi settled against the opposite side of the tree Shikamaru yawned and stretched his legs out. "This mission is too troublesome."

Kakashi turned a page in his book. "Why is that?"

Shikamaru sighed, looking up at the night sky. "Women."

"Ah. I understand completely."

Shikamaru grunted. "Ino didn't want me to take this mission…she cried…very troublesome."

Kakashi closed his book with a snap. He laid his head back on the tree, looking up at the stars as he thought about Sakura. He wondered if she was okay. A smile alighted on his face when he thought about their child. He had never been good with children but he would be the best father ever to his and Sakura's child.

When he was a child his father hadn't been much of a role model. The White Fang had gone on missions almost constantly. And when he had committed suicide Kakashi had lost what little father/son relationship he had with his father. But he wouldn't let his past destroy his child's.

Shikamaru shifted. "I hear Sakura's pregnant."

Kakashi turned his head to see Shikamaru. "She is."

Shikamaru turned with a twinkle in his eyes. "Congratulations."

Kakashi inclined his head. "What about you? Are Ino and you planning on getting married?"

Shikamaru snorted. "Me get married? And to a bitchy woman no less…But I do love her…"

Kakashi smiled as he rose. "You better tell her when you return."

Shikamaru frowned. "Yeah…"

Kakashi walked over to Genma and Anko. After a quick chat he went to his bedroll. As he lay and looks up at the sky with his book lying open on his chest he thought about Sakura before he drifted to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of Genma and Anko bickering. How those two couldn't get along was a mystery to him. If he didn't know any better then he would think they were in love. Genma and Anko in love? Would the world end at such a revelation? Kakashi rose from her bedroll, stretching his arms above his head. When his joints popped he sighed before he resumed his normal droopy-eyed slouch.

Shikamaru was already up. He finished packing his things together before he turned to Kakashi. "What are we doing today, captain?"

Genma and Anko stopped bickering long enough to come to Kakashi's side as he relayed the plans they had made the previous night. Kakashi unfurled a map, laying it on the ground with rocks holding the edges down. He pointed to a spot west from them. "Here is Oto." He slid his finger a few kilometers, by the map, south. "This is where the new leader to supposedly staying. We'll go through this town." Kakashi pointed at a spot in the center of Oto. "There we should find information."

Genma nodded, his senbon moving to the other side of his mouth. "Who's going?"

Kakashi looked up. "Shikamaru and I will go to the village. You two…" Kakashi looked at Genma and Anko. "Will scout around the village." Kakashi stood and rolled up the map before sticking it back into his shurikan pouch. The others stood also, dusting their clothes off before they turned to gather their belongings.

Kakashi went to his own pack and gathered his sleeping roll, stuffing it into his travel bag. He slung it over his back as the others stood from their preparations. With a nod Kakashi jumped into the trees, the other's following behind. Kakashi kept his eye trained ahead. An image of Sakura seemed to appear before him. He mentally shook his head before his thoughts turned to the mission ahead.

Midday was nearing as the team of Jounin and ANBU stopped for a rest. Oto was only a few kilometers ahead. Kakashi took a quick drink of water from a clean stream before he stood back up. The others came up behind him, refreshed as he had just done. Kakashi looked at Genma and Anko. "We'll meet back up here by nightfall. If you're not here I'll assume the worst. Stay together and don't get into any fights unless it is necessary. Understood?"

Genma and Anko nodded, all professionals. Kakashi turned to Shikamaru. "Are you ready?"

Shikamaru nodded, a hand behind his head. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Kakashi and Shikamaru turned, parting ways with the other two special Jounin. As Shikamaru and Kakashi neared the village they stopped a few yards from the entrance. With a few quick seals Kakashi transformed. Shikamaru changed soon after. Kakashi satisfied with their cover nodded before leaving the brush, Shikamaru close behind. When they entered the village, without any incidents the two shinobi split up.

Kakashi took the eastern side of the village, Otama as it was named. After asking around a few bars and trading stands Kakashi learned that a large group of Oto-nin, possibly one hundred or more had been seen in the forest two days ago. Many of the people Kakashi talked with were uneasy with these new ninja. Apparently there had been a few skirmished resulting in dead and wounded civilians.

Kakashi walked into another bar; this one was filled to the capacity with men and a few shinobi of unknown origins. He took a seat at the bar. A large burly man, the bartender and owner of the bar came over to him, drying a shot glass with a towel. "What can I get ya, sir?"

Kakashi lay a few coins on the table. "I need some information."

The bartender lay the glass he had been cleaning down. "I see. Mind telling me what you want to know?"

"I've heard rumors about the new ninja residing here. I came from a distant land to try to get a job for myself. I'm skilled in a few shinobi traits and I was looking to get a job with these guys."

The bartender's face scrunched up into a distasteful grimace as he leaned forward. "Are ye now? It'd be best if you just came back from where you came from."

Kakashi kept his aloof appearance. "Why's that?"

The bartender's voice lowered. "Those guys are trouble. Just yesterday a few came through here and killed two innocents. A woman and child. Said they were in their way. I may not know much about ninja, but aren't they supposed to protect civilians, not kill them?"

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Well, thank you for your help."

The bartender straightened back up, his scowl gone to be replaced with a gruff smile. "Not a problem. Whatever I can do to help a fellow patron from making a bad decision."

Kakashi left the bar, a dark frown on his face. He met with Shikamaru as he turned onto another street. With a nod they disappeared from the village to reappear at their team location. When they arrived it was already nightfall. Kakashi looked around with obvious concern as he saw that Anko and Genma had yet to return.

There was still about twenty minutes until nightfall so he just shook off the bad feeling he had. He turned to Shikamaru. "Did you find out anything?"

Shikamaru relayed his information. He had heard nearly the same things as Kakashi but they had gotten no further then than. Once Shikamaru had finished his retelling it was past time for the others to have been there.

Kakashi stood from his place next to the fire and motioned for Shikamaru to follow. "Something's happened. They should have returned by now."

Kakashi entered the woods silently as he pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan eye. With a series of seals Kakashi enhanced his hearing to almost that of a dog. Shikamaru took a few shurikan from his side pouch, holding them steadily in his right hand. They crept through the forest on light feet.

They had traveled nearly a hundred yards when Kakashi picked up the faint sound of scuffling. His extra sensitive nose smelled the metallic scent of blood. Kakashi relayed this information to Shikamaru with a few hand signs. They continued on into the forest, occasionally stopping when they heard a noise. Ten minutes later they came upon a disturbing scene.

Genma and Anko were tied to a tree, gagged and blindfolded. Kakashi could see that they were unconscious. They had numerous broken bones and cuts. Genma was in worse shape, his arm tied useless by his side. Kakashi turned around and pushed Shikamaru down. "Watch out!" A barrage of shurikan flew through the air, embedding themselves in the trees behind them.

Kakashi rose to his feet, opening his Sharingan, searching the trees for where the attack had came from. Kakashi's tensed when suddenly upon the trees surrounding them, materialized Oto-nin. Kakashi backed up until he was against Shikamaru. "Nearly seventy."

Shikamaru twirled a kunai in his hands. "Looks like we'll be fighting after all."

Kakashi nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the enemy. "Let's go."

A tall ninja, presumably the leader of this group dropped from the trees. He was a tall man with black hair, streaked with red. His eyes glowed a dark red. Kakashi felt for a moment as if he were looking into the long dead Orochimaru's eyes.

"Well, well. Looks like we found ourselves a few more Konoha ninja, boys." The man cocked his head to the side, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he chuckled. "Too bad we can't play with you for long."

Kakashi's hand flexed. "Why is that?"

The man laughed, the sound demonic. "Because..." His eyes widened. "You're going to die right here!"

**Next Time: Kakashi and Shikamaru fight the Oto-nin. Sakura finds out about what happens and goes into emotional shock. Is Kakashi dead and can Sakura come to grips with the situation? **

**Yosh! Another chapter done and in less than an hour. I didn't put Sakura into this chapter because she'll be in the next one and I wanted to keep this one all Kakashi since I wanted to put in a little action. Sorry if I bored you. I hope I haven't lost you anywhere in this story. Sorry if I have. Well, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or sooner. I'm not sure yet. Please review. **


	6. Numb

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

Numb

Kakashi stared down his opponent. Shikamaru, who was behind him, was fighting off the other ninja, but for how long they didn't know. The leader of this rabble group was Takakouro, the second in command next to the Kage of Oto. Kakashi had already raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

Takakouro began to circle Kakashi. "You know. That wife of yours is a beauty. Too bad she was saddled with an emotionless man like you. Wouldn't you agree, Copy Ninja?"

Kakashi followed his every movement. "How do you know about Sakura?"

"Don't you know?" Takakouro stopped and faced Kakashi. "Both of you are in the bingo books. What with that Sharingan of yours and her monstrous strength, though I wouldn't doubt it if her power is overrated by your legendary status."

Kakashi shifted his weight. "Enough talk…" Kakashi began making seals as Takakouro jumped back and began making his own. Simultaneously their jutsu arose, Kakashi's earthen wolf and Takakouro's panther.

Takakouro smirked. "Ironic isn't it. A cat and a dog in battle."

Kakashi's brown wolf surged forward, knocking the panther aside. The wolf whirled back, opening its large jaws and clamping down on the panther's neck. With a shriek the panther disintegrated back into dirt. Takakouro snarled as he brought his hands up and made a few seals. From his mouth came a large ball of water that hit Kakashi's wolf. The wolf turned muddy and fell back to the earth.

Without pausing Kakashi whipped out a kunai and ran at Takakouro. Kakashi met him half way. Their kunai clashed, sparks flying. With his free hand Kakashi reached into his pouch and produced another kunai. He released it at close-range, knowing it should hit. His eyes widened when Takakouro turned out to be a mud clone.

Kakashi felt a kunai digging into his back. With a smirk Kakashi vanished to reappear behind Takakouro. Takakouro's eyes widened as Kakashi kicked out, his foot hitting him in the head. Takakouro skidded back. When he looked up Kakashi froze when he saw a satisfied smirk on his face. "Got you."

That was the last thing Kakashi heard before he felt a needle prick in the back of his neck. He fell forward, his eyes closing as his last thought was of Sakura. _'I'm sorry, Sakura…'_

Sakura sat up in bed, her heart restricting in terror as she gripped the sheets below her. Her breathing was labored, her stomach knotting. She rose on shaky legs, making it to the bathroom before she heaved the contents of her stomach out. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she rose. She looked into the bathroom mirror and saw that her skin was pale, she felt clammy.

Kakashi's image skittered across her memory and with a gasp Sakura ran from the bathroom and threw on her clothes. She could feel it. Something had happened to Kakashi.

Without bothering to lock her door Sakura hurried from her and Kakashi's house. The streets were empty, a few lights on in various houses. It was in the middle of the night, but Sakura knew that she had to get to Tsunade. She arrived at the Hokage Tower in minutes, her heart beating faster. She shoved open the doors before she rushed into Tsunade's office. Sakura stopped with widened eyes when she saw Tsunade sitting at her desk, completely somber with a grim expression on her face.

Sakura eased her breath out, calming herself. She walked forward until she was directly in front of Tsunade's desk. "Kakashi?"

Tsunade shook her head. She turned her head to the side to avoid Sakura's gaze.

Sakura's stomach plummeted, her mouth becoming dry. _'Oh, God.' _"What happened?"

Tsunade turned her face back towards Sakura. She guarded herself against what she was going to tell Sakura. "Kakashi and his team didn't report back. We must assume the worst. I'm sorry…"

Sakura's eyes widened. Her hand rose almost mechanically, she clutched at her chest. This couldn't be happening. Kakashi couldn't be dead. He had promised to come back. He had promised to come back to her and their unborn child. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Sakura's eyes roamed over Tsunade's face. She knew her mentor. Tsunade wasn't lying. "Oh, Kami. No. No! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

Tsunade winced. "It's true."

Sakura stopped breathing. Her eyes glazed over. With a scream Sakura crumpled to the floor. _'Oh, please no. Wake up! I have to be dreaming. Kakashi…my love…he's…he's never coming back…'_

Sakura didn't feel as Tsunade cradled her in her arms. She felt numb. Her whole body was suspended in some unknown world, away from all the hurt, away from all the pain.

Tsunade picked Sakura up, carrying her from the room. She looked down at her beloved apprentice and saw her glazed eyes and felt her cold limbs. She was in shock and there was nothing she could do about it. Tsunade's heart restricted. What a horrible night this was turning out to be. Sakura lost the person most important to her…

Sakura vaguely heard the sound of worried voices. She didn't care. Kakashi was dead. Kakashi was dead and she alone. Why did Kami see fit to make her suffer so much? Perhaps this was punishment for their relationship, a former teacher and student. She was falling, falling into darkness and she didn't care.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ino asked Tsunade as she gazed down at her best friend with tear filled eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know."

Naruto stepped in front of Tsunade. "What do you mean? She'll be all right! She'll be fine, won't she?"

Sasuke stepped forward, laying a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Naruto looked down at Sakura as tears gathered in his eyes. She looked lifeless, as though a doll had taken her place. Kakashi wouldn't have died, he couldn't have. Naruto had seen how happy he was with Sakura and the news about their child had made him even more so. Kakashi wouldn't have died, would he? He was the third best shinobi in Konoha.

Naruto sat by Sakura's hip. He took her hand into his own and held it. "I promise, Kakashi will return…"

A week passed in which Sakura's condition worsened. She wouldn't eat unless force-fed and she wouldn't sleep unless drugged. Tsunade had admitted her into the hospital. She now lay in a hospital bed, an IV in her arm. Machines were hooked up around her.

She was alone in the room. Her friends had almost constantly watched her, and when they weren't around the hospital staff looked in on her. She had had dreams of Kakashi. Of his gruesome death and of her being alone, raising their child by herself. But what were worse were the dreams about Kakashi being alive and her not able to rescue him.

For the first time in five days Sakura began to open her eyes. She was without the influence of injections this time and she knew her surroundings. The white sterile walls of her room came into focus first, followed by the many gifts and flowers she had received from people.

Once she had realized where she was her eyes lowered to her stomach. With a start she remembered the child she was growing within her, Kakashi's child. With shaking hands Sakura reached out and caressed her stomach through her thin hospital gown. A small smile alighted on her thin face as she thought about how Kakashi was so excited about their child.

Her eyes softened and she blinked back tears when she thought about something that Kakashi had told her long ago, a few days after they had been married. _'Sakura. If something ever happens to me, promise me that you will continue to live. Even if I do die one day, remember that I will always be with you. In this world or the next.'_

Sakura drew in a shaky breath. She was carrying a part of Kakashi within herself. Kakashi wouldn't want her endangering their child's life. He would want her to live and raise their child to stories of his prowess and shinobi life. She would live for their child.

"I swear, I will raise our child to be just like you Kakashi…"

First off, I would like to say that I am sorry. I know I said that I would update yesterday, but I had some…family problems.

Now about this chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but this was all I had planned for this chapter. I love to leave people hanging though I don't like it myself. :D I hope you enjoyed it and look for the next chapter in one to two days. :D\

P.S. I would have uploaded this sooner but the server wouldn't let me.

****


	7. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights and privileges belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 7**

**Torture**

'_Sakura…' _His eyes slowly opened. He had been stripped of his mask and headband. He felt bare, as if the whole world could see him. He had never felt this weak and it was something he hated straightaway.

The first thing that came to his senses was the stench of rotting flesh and a fetid smell that almost made him gag. He began to breathe through his mouth, the smell diminishing. The air was stale; he could feel that he was underground. The next thing that came to his senses was the numbness of his limbs. He could feel the cold bite of metal around his ankles, wrists, and neck. His skin was chafed in most places.

He could hear scuffling, most likely from rats. The sound of a rattling chain and a groan came from the other side of the room. With a heavy neck Kakashi slowly raised his head. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the chamber. Across from him was his teammates, all chained to the wall. They looked worse off than he was by the sight of their ripped and bruised flesh.

He tried calling out to them but his throat clogged. He felt as if he hadn't drank anything in a month. His stomach was knotted with pain. He cleared his throat softly, his voice beginning to come back, if only a little. "Okay?…" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Genma raised his head, a pained scowl on his bloody face. "Kakashi. You're awake."

Kakashi grunted. "What happened?"

Shikamaru raised his head; the least hurt of the other two. "They tortured us. We didn't give anything away. They're waiting for you to wake up to do the same to you."

Kakashi nodded. He had already figured this out. So the worse was yet to come? A smug grin crossed his features. "They can try. Do you know who is behind this?"

Anko raised her head. She had a long gash on the right side of her face. "The bastard is more sadistic than Orochimaru ever was. His subordinates call him the War God." Anko scoffed, a dry chuckle escaping her parched throat. "I'd say he's a coward. He's yet to show his face."

Genma coughed, blood fell from his mouth. "They damned nearly killed us. I've never been tortured like that before. I pity you, Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled against his chains. It was no use. He didn't have the strength to break them, he doubted Sakura could if she was in his state. He opened his Sharingan. Pain, intense, hot agony stabbed through his eye. Apparently these Oto-nin were more intelligent than he had first believed. They had injected some type of drug into his system that rendered his Sharingan powerless.

All four shinobi jerked their heads up when the sound of footsteps became discernable to their ears. From under the bolted doorway came a shadow as whoever was on the other side pushed a key into the lock. Kakashi remained aloof but wary as the enemy entered the room. Takakouro stood before him, a sadistic twist to his thin lips. Kakashi's heart beat faster as he remembered the bastards' words about Sakura from before.

He strained against his chains, making the metal cut deeper into his hands and neck. He had never acted like this around anyone before.

Takakouro reached up with a syringe in his hand. "It's no use. You can't break those chains. They're immune to chakra."

Kakashi stopped struggling. "Is that so?"

Takakouro pushed the needle into Kakashi's upper arm. Kakashi didn't feel as thing as his arms were numb. His eyes widened before he slowly began to lose consciousness.

0o0

Kakashi awoke, better orientated than he was before. He quickly squelched the throbbing in his limbs. He would deal with that pain later. He opened his eyes to slits, glancing at his surroundings with disdain. He was in a dim room, tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. A chain was wrapped around his body, the same chain that had bound him in the dungeon. He knew it was useless to try and break it so he stayed still.

A guard stood by the door, arms crossed over his massive chest. Kakashi noted the tattoo of a sun with a sword through it on the man's right arm, possibly the symbol of the new leader. The man turned and opened the door. A man entered, his height nearly that of Jiriaya. Kakashi cursed himself for not noticed the presence of the man sooner. His senses were failing him, most likely due to the drug that had administered to him.

Kakashi observed the new presence with a droopy-eyed stare. Black hair reached to the middle of his back, red streaks throughout it. He had angled features; his eyes were yellow slits. He was dressed all in black except for a yellow sash around his waist. He wore his headband around his upper right arm. On his back was strapped a sword like that which Zabuza had once had. This was the leader of sound? The feared man who had captured him and his comrades?

A sad smile graced the features of the man before him. "Sorry for the inconvenience. My men are always harsh. Do tell, how are you feeling?"

Kakashi kept the disgust and annoyance from his features. "Just fine, and you?" Kakashi found it amusing that this man was trying to make idle conversation to him when he was strapped to a chair. But it was easier to go along with his charade.

The man began to circle Kakashi, a hand under his chin. "Good, good. My I've never seen a specimen like you in a long time. You're the third ranked in your village, am I correct?"

Kakashi relaxed further in his chair. "Who knows. Kids grow faster these days."

"True. Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself." The man stopped in front of Kakashi, an apologetic smile on his features. "I am Yasutoki Miwa."

Kakashi's eyes widened before he quickly hid his expression. Yasutoki, a man that was known as the Great Actor, an unusual shinobi in the ninja world. Kakashi had heard a few rumors about him. He was legendary among the Oto-nin, almost as much as Orochimaru was. He was known for being able to act civil and friendly with his enemies. But after he had loosened their faculties with kind words and monotonous talk he would pounce like a tiger.

Kakashi knew this but he wouldn't give his thoughts away. Damn this man for taking him and his comrades. Sakura would be devastated. The news had probably already reached Konoha that they were dead. With an instinctively tightening of his fists Kakashi smiled back at the man. "You already know who I am. So, how about we skip the formalities."

Yasutoki nodded in acquiesce. "Very well. Let's get down to business, shall we? I heard that you had come here to, what was that…to gather information? I'm known as a civil man so, what is it that you would like to know?"

Kakashi mentally sneered at such a display of acting. "My comrades and I were merely interested in your landscape, not much can surpass the beauty of Rock."

Yasutoki nodded. "True, very true. But surely you didn't just come here for sightseeing. Four high class shinobi on a vacation to Sound. Somehow I find that very unlikely. Come now, we're all friends here. What else did you come for?"

Kakashi analyzed the situation quickly. He couldn't break free from his bonds, so escaping was out of the question. If he kept playing this game then things would start to get out of hand, and he couldn't afford to put his comrades and his life in more jeopardy. So the only thing left to do was to tell the truth. Or at least, as close to the truth as Kakashi could get.

"Oh well you see. We were on our way home when we suddenly ran into these troublesome ninja. Surely you can understand that." Kakashi mentally smirked when Yasutoki's brows furrowed.

"Well, that is very true. But there's still something missing. Perhaps you need to be persuaded, hm?"

A fist came out of no where. All Kakashi could do was sit and take the brunt of it. His head snapped back, a sickening crunch heard. Kakashi lifted his head, ignoring his cracked jaw in favor of smiling joyously at Yasutoki. "Is that your form of persuasion?"

Yasutoki returned the smile, though Kakashi could see that it was beginning to falter. "Very well, perhaps I should use a different method."

Kakashi was prepared this time when Yasutoki came for him. He jerked his chair sideways, the fist that was aimed for his chest bypassing him and instead hitting the chain. Kakashi balanced on two legs of the chair before he dropped back. His smile widened with Yasutoki pulled back.

"A very wise man, aren't you Hatake? Well, it's a shame really. And here I was hoping to be good friends with you." Yasutoki's face crumbled from a joyous smile to a ragged snarl. "I suppose it can't be helped."

With a speed only seen a few times in Kakashi's lifetime, a fist came hurtling at his stomach. This time he wasn't able to avoid the hit. He gasped but managed to stay upright. Blood trickled from his lips. Another blow hit his collarbone, it was cracked. Kakashi grit his teeth as the onslaught continued. He could handle this; hand blows were nothing new to him.

Kakashi was beginning to believe he could make it through this barely harmed when Yasutoki pulled out a short jagged kunai from his belt. He held it in front of Kakashi's face, caressing the skin on his face. "Have you had enough?"

Kakashi stared defiantly into Yasutoki's eyes, his determination evident. With a wicked twist of his lips Yasutoki slid the blade across Kakashi's right cheek. The kunai pierced his skin, a gash being left behind about an inch long. Blood poured down his face to be soaked up by his tattered vest. His arm was the next victim, and then his stomach until Kakashi couldn't tell where he was being cut. With glazed eyes Kakashi could see Yasutoki becoming frustrated. '_Not much longer.'_

Yasutoki pulled back after seeing that Kakashi wasn't going to say anything. He felt some satisfaction at being able to hurt this man so badly when he was almost considered legendary throughout Japan. An idea suddenly clicked in his malicious mind. He wiped his blade on a cloth that was handed to him by, Yajima, the guard.

Kakashi weakly held his head up, though he wouldn't let Yasutoki see through his disguise. Suspicion shot through him when Yasutoki bent over him, his lips next to his ear. "You know Hatake, I've heard some interesting things about your life. I never would have pegged you for a marrying man. But sometimes the most known can surprise you every once in a while." Yasutoki switched to his other ear as he circled around him. "Your wife, what was her name again? Oh yes…" a sadistic smirk crossed his features. "Sakura."

Kakashi held himself with baited breath as Yasutoki continued. "It's no wonder you picked such a beauty. Courageous, smart, strong, and delicious. I'm surprised you didn't take her sooner."

Yasutoki pulled back as he continued, watching Kakashi's body beginning to tense. "Oh yes. She was a pretty thing when she was twelve. You must have had your way with her then, did you not?"

Kakashi refused to rise to the bait, his eyes closing in concentration.

"You know, I wouldn't doubt it if that Uchiha had already had her before you were married. It's a shame really. She only played you for a fool. A pathetic fool just to get back at you for not training her like your other two students. She's happy you're gone. She's hoping you'll never return." Yasutoki licked his lips slowly. Kakashi picked up on the sound with his sensitive hearing. "Oh yes. Once I'm finished with you and Konoha Sakura will be in my hands."

Yasutoki began to circle Kakashi, his words coming slower. "She'll give herself to me. I'll ravish her as I hear her screams of pleasure as I rape her, again and again…"

Kakashi opened his raging eyes. He lunged for Yasutoki but couldn't get far for the chain wrapped around him. He snarled, a growl escaping from his throat. "Go to hell, you bastard!"

Yasutoki laughed, the sound fueling the rage inside Kakashi. "Oh no, Hatake. You're precious Sakura will go to hell. She'll go to hell with me!" He brought his hand down on Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi's eyes slowly lowered. An image of Sakura materialized before him. She was smiling at him. Her large jade eyes were filled with love. She held her hand out towards him. _'I'm coming for you, Kakashi-kun. I love you…' _

He sagged forward, knocked unconscious.

**0o0**

**Next Time: Sakura finds out that Kakashi is still alive. Will she make it in time? Or will Kakashi die before she is able to reach him? **

**0o0**

**Hello once again everyone! I've finally gotten this chapter done. It took me longer than expected, but I've been working on my art. XD I've been researching torture techniques in Japan but I wasn't able to find anything that would be useful. So I made my own torture up. Sorry if it was a little…mundane. **

**Well, there are only a few more chapters to go. I know I said that I would have 15 chapters but I was able to shorten it down to 10 or 11. I was going to have a war, but I don't think I will now. **

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so look for the next one soon! **


	8. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Rescue**

Sakura turned from the kitchen sink when she heard a noise from her front door. Towel drying her hands as she walked towards the door she felt a familiar presence on the other side. She opened the door. No one was there. She was getting ready to shut the door when something brushed past her leg. She looked down and gasped when she spotted the intruder.

"Pakkun! What are you doing here?" Sakura said as she crouched before the small pug.

Pakkun shook himself, spraying droplets of water over Sakura and the floor. He looked up with his droopy eyes and Sakura was instantly reminded of Kakashi's aloof posture.

"What happened? Is Kakashi alive?"

Pakkun arched the skin above his left eye. "Why shouldn't he be?"

Sakura fell to her knees, the towel falling from her hand. "He's…he's alive. But, but how can that be?"

Pakkun shook his head. "I can't believe you gave up so easily Sakura-san."

Sakura lay her hand against her fast beating heart. "You're serious? He's alive?" 

Pakkun sighed. "Of course. A mere novice couldn't best Kakashi. Especially since he has you and his child to worry about."

Sakura stood up on shaky legs. Her bangs covered her eyes, shielding her expression. When she raised her head Pakkun took a step back. Her eyes were fierce, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Without a word Sakura ran up the stairs and into her and Kakashi's room. She grabbed her travel pack and put as many weapons and medical equipment she could into it. She was down the stairs and out the house in mere minutes.

Pakkun shook his head in wonderment before he left Sakura's house, the door still open. He had one more place to go, the Hokage, Tsunade. He quickly arrived at the Hokage tower, his small feet padding on the tiled floor. He appeared in Tsunade's office with a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. When she looked down and noticed the pug she rose from her seat, papers dropping to the floor. "Kakashi? He's alive?"

Pakkun sat on the floor. "At least you understand why I'm here."

Tsunade stared down at the pug. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura-san thought he was dead. And here I was…" Pakkun looked around the empty room. "Why does everyone keep running away?"

Tsunade stopped on the doormat, her eyes instantly alighting on the dropped towel. It wasn't no use. She was already gone. Tsunade whirled and shut the door behind her with a loud bang. She reappeared back in her office. "Shizune!"

Shizune ran into the room, her eyes wide as she saw Tsunade's impatient and worried expression. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned towards her apprentice, her brows drawn down. "Get the rescue squad. Sakura left after Kakashi. He's alive."

Shizune left without a backward glance.

Tsunade turned towards her windows, her arms crossed under her chest. "Sakura…you cannot defeat them on your own."

0o0

Branches whipped past Sakura as she jumped through the forest. Her heart beat the same rhythm as her sandals on the bark of the trees. Kakashi was alive. Her love was alive and she was going to save him. No matter what it took.

"I swear…I will bring you back, even if I have to sacrifice my own life."

0o0

The sun rose over the tops of the trees. Sakura crouched behind a large oak, surveying the compound before her. She was in the Hidden Village of Sound, she had been there since before sunrise. She had already scoped out the place. Three guards watched the premises, alternating shifts every three hours.

Sakura rose silently as the guards began to switch places. She pulled a kunai from her back pouch before creeping silently forward. She didn't make a sound as she stood behind the first guard, slitting his throat in mere seconds. Sakura looked down at his lifeless form, blood soaking into the ground, with disgust. She had killed before, but every time she did she felt as if she could have done something to prevent it.

Kakashi's face surfaced to her mind and she shook herself from her thoughts. The next two guards went down silently as well, their bodies would be found soon if she didn't hurry. The sun was beginning to bathe the compound's roof, she didn't have much time left.

She flattened herself against the building, peeking around the corner. No one was there. She lay her hands on her abdomen, the slight bulge in her stomach making her smile. She concentrated and summoned her chakra. Quickly and effectively she created a thin barrier around her baby. It was thin but as strong as concrete; no one would harm her baby without there being consequences.

A noise around the side of the building had Sakura dropping into a defensive position. A mirror was brought forth from her kunai pouch. She held it away from her, surveying the disturbance. With a scowl Sakura watched as a young man emerged from the building. His eyes instantly alighted on the dead bodies. A look of horror was etched onto his face before he turned to warn the others. With a quick teleportation jutsu Sakura effectively silenced the youth by slitting his throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered before he died.

Sakura wiped her hands on her pants before resuming her search for Kakashi. Sakura knew without a doubt that Kakashi was in the dungeon, underground. His chakra signature, as small as it was, was coming from below her. She made her decision before entering the compound. She was relieved when she didn't run into anyone, apparently they were elsewhere or she would have been apprehended by now.

Sakura followed her instinct and ran down a hallway, the sound of her sandals eerie in the silence. After passing three levels of the building Sakura could feel Kakashi just ahead. As she rounded the next corner she cursed herself for not checking for any other presences.

A large man blocked the door. He came forward instantly, reaching for Sakura. With a flick of her wrist Sakura sent three kunai at the man who dodged them. She dropped to a crouch, slamming her fist on the ground. A loud rumble followed as the ground began to shake beneath the two. As she man was distracted Sakura flitted behind him, slitting another's throat once again.

Her eyes blazed a deep green before she turned towards the door leading to Kakashi. She could sense to presence of others coming, it wouldn't be long before they were on her. She pulled back her fist, obliterating the door in seconds. Before the dust had even cleared she entered the room.

Once the dust settled she gasped as she saw Kakashi. He was chained to the wall, his head hanging down. Sakura believed him to be dead but that wasn't possible, she could still feel his chakra. The sound of shouting and footsteps drew nearer. Sakura turned and seeing a large chuck of rock from where she had knocked the door down, picked it up before placing it in front of where the door used to be.

Satisfied that she had made herself some time she turned towards Kakashi. She ran towards him, her heart beating fast. She lifted his drooping head with gentle hands. What she saw almost made her swoon with relief. He was alive and smiling at her. "…Sakura…you came."

Sakura hushed him with a finger over his cracked lips. "Hush. I'm going to get you out of here."

Kakashi's head dropped back down to his chest as Sakura set to work. She gathered chakra into her hands, a scalpel forming on them. With a technique she had used from Tsunade she began to cut the chains. It was a long and tedious process but Sakura didn't have time. The process usually requires for the person who is trying to break the chains to overpower the chakra that is running through them. To do this you have to find all the chinks in the chakra and push your chakra into it. For being short on time Sakura began to overpower the chakra in the chains by sheer force.

In under a minute they dropped from Kakashi. She caught him before he hit the ground, supporting him with her shoulder. She leaned him back against the wall. "Don't move. I'm going to free the others."

With quick precision Sakura cut the chains from the others. They were each in bad shape but no so much as Kakashi was. "Shikamaru, Anko, help Kakashi. Genma you stay in front."

Sakura rushed towards the wall Kakashi had been chained to. She jumped, her fist connecting with the ceiling. Quickly she jumped out of the way as dirt and rock began to fall into the hole she had made. Once she dust had cleared Sakura looked up to see the clear blue sky. With a triumphant smile she motioned for the others to go ahead.

Just as Anko made it through the hole ninja began to pour into the room. Sakura looked back at them with a smirk before leaping through the hole. Once she was out on top she brought her hands together, forming seals rapidly. The rim of the hole she had made began to cave in, the dirt and rock falling into the hole were the enemy ninja were. She effectively stopped their pursuit, most of them being killed instantly.

She turned and looked over at Kakashi. He was unconscious. Sakura knew that Shinobi would be pouring in at any moment but she had to heal them or else they wouldn't stand a chance. She started with Genma who was the least hurt of the four. His injuries were soon healed along with Anko's and Shikamaru's. She turned to Kakashi next. Her chakra reserves were almost empty but she knew she couldn't quit now.

Sakura examined his injures with practiced eyes. All of his ribs were either broken or cracked. His left shoulder was dislocated and his right hip bone was fractured. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his body but Sakura only healed the more serious ones. Sakura sat back on her heels once she was done, waiting for Kakashi to wake.

Sakura began to grow distressed when he didn't open his eyes. But after a few seconds his eyelids began to flutter. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as he looked up at her.

Kakashi brought his right hand up, hardly believing that she was here. He caressed her cheek tenderly. "I had thought I was going to die."

Sakura lay her hand atop his. "But you didn't. Are you okay? Can you walk?"

Kakashi nodded with a grimace before he began sitting up. Sakura helped him to his feet, holding onto him as her tears began to dry. He stood to his full height just as enemy-nin began pouring out of the woods and compound, surrounding them.

Sakura released Kakashi once she saw that he could stand on his own. She turned until her back was to his, bringing her hands up in a defensive position. "What do you say we kick some pathetic ninja butt?"

Kakashi chuckled, glad to have Sakura by his side once again. "What ninja? All I see are cowards."

Sakura smiled. "Well then, let's show these cowards what we got!" She ran forward, instantly taking out two ninja with senbon. The rest began to fight, kunai clashing in a whirl of chaos. Sakura remained by Kakashi's side, helping defend against what he could not.

The ninja from Konoha were beginning to tire, but the enemy were only rookies compared to their strength and prowess. The enemy ranks soon began to diminish, only the worthy and intelligent remained. As Sakura began to believe that they would make it out alive, the boss showed up.

Kakashi looked up at the man who was standing on a tree limb looking down at him. "Takakouro," he snarled in anger.

Takakouro inclined his head. "Kakashi. It seems you have escaped. Unfortunate for me."

Sakura stepped beside Kakashi, her hands hanging tensed by her sides. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Takakouro examined Sakura, his eyes lighting in surprise. "Well now. It looks like I brought the mouse to the trap. I do believe I said she would be mine Kakashi. But what language. Do tell me you are more civil than the animal you are now."

Sakura snarled. "Damn you! I'll show you an animal you bastard!" Sakura punched the ground, sending the tree Takakouro had been standing on crashing to the ground.

Takakouro landed behind Sakura, a feral smile on his tanned face. "Well it seems you have some power after all. It's such a pity though, that it won't help you in this fight…"

**0o0**

**Whew! That took a while to write. I know it was a little rushed but you know how action goes. Well maybe not -' but this story is more about Kakashi and Sakura than action. I think I was in a hurry to start my new kakasaku story. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please comment!**


	9. Treasure

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine in any way, but that doesn't mean I cannot have Kakashi.

**Unexpected Circumstances**

**Chapter 9**

**Treasure**

Sakura smirked, her hands hanging freely at her side as Takakouro held a kunai to her throat. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Takakouro chuckled. "Is that so, Sakura dear. Your husband seemed to think otherwise." He caressed Sakura's cheek with the blade of his kunai. "He thinks you can't take care of yourself."

Sakura scoffed. The blade was dangerously close to her jugular. "I'm not like most kunoichi. I can't be weakened by mere words."

Takakouro reached his other hand up, running his fingers down the other side of her neck. "Such a beautiful woman. Once I kill your precious Hatake I'll take you for myself."

Sakura shivered in disgust. "If you think you can? Tell me Takakouro, do you take pleasure from other people's pain?"

Takakouro stopped caressing Sakura's skin as he looked up in contemplation. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Sakura smirked. "Then you like pain?" With a painful twist of her arm Sakura reached behind her back, her fingers curling around Takakouro's wrist. With a vicious tug she smiled when a sickening crack was heard.

Takakouro snarled in pain as he leaped back, cradling his broken wrist against his chest. He looked at Sakura with hatred. "Damn you, bitch. I'd rather kill you than take you for a bride."

Sakura laughed. "Good, I didn't want to be saddled with a loser like you anyway. But it's too bad. I suppose I'll have to kill you now." She ran forward, her figure only a blur as she picked up her speed. She jumped and flipped in mid-air, her right leg crashing down on Takakouro's shoulder.

With a snarl Takakouro grabbed Sakura's foot, flinging her to the ground.

Sakura saved herself from hitting the ground with her palms. She trust back, flipping over to land a few feet away from Takakouro. She looked up, holding her hands protectively in front of her stomach as Takakouro came at her. She was sent flying back, her arm being fractured in three places. She rose from the ground, turning to face her assailant as he came at her again. This time she was prepared.

She brought her hands up, forming seals before she slammed them into the ground. "Vine Embrace no Jutsu!" Green trailing vines began to rise from the ground, wrapping around Takakouro's legs, immobilizing him.

Takakouro thrashed, but it was useless. The vines were now wrapping around his neck. "Damn you. I'll kill you for this!"

Sakura smirked. "I believe it's the other way around. You'll be dead."

Takakouro tried to cut through the vines with a kunai but to no avail. "What did you do?"

Sakura walked forward until she was but a foot from Takakouro. "Chakra is flowing through those vines. I can crush you at any moment."

Takakouro snarled, his canines showing. "You pathetic girl! You and Kakashi will be…"

His head dropped to his chest. Sakura released her vines. Takakouro dropped to the ground, his limbs splayed, lifeless. She turned to see Kakashi finishing with his opponent. A smile began to blossom on her face.

A fist suddenly plunged into her stomach. With a gasp she flew through the air, skidding to the ground before a tree stopped her movement. She shook, clutching at her abdomen. She pulled her hands away to see blood. Her eyes widened as two feet appeared in front of her. She raised her head to be met with yellow eyes. "Who are…" She coughed, blood falling from her lips.

"Well now, it seems you have killed my best man. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yasutoki Miwa, that last man you'll ever see."

0o0

Kakashi pushed the kunai into the man's chest. Blood spurted everywhere. With a shuddering breath he turned to see how everyone else was faring. Shikamaru and Anko were already down, their bodies too exhausted to go one. Genma was fighting off two shinobi, Kakashi could see that he was almost out of chakra too.

He turned his head to find Sakura. The last he had seen of her, she had been fighting Takakouro. He knew she could take him on, but the sight that met his eyes made his heart beat faster. Sakura was pressed up against a tree, clutching her stomach, blood flowing down her chin. She was shaking badly; her chest heaving as she took deep breathes.

Overtop her stood Yasutoki. Kakashi watched as if in slow motion Yasutoki lifted his foot before it slammed into Sakura's stomach. With a cry of rage Kakashi ran forward, his teeth grit, his temples throbbing as the blood rushed to his head. With a shout Kakashi collided into Yasutoki. They tumbled to the ground, their limbs trashing as they fought to overpower the other. Kakashi pushed back, standing to his full height as his Sharingan whirled, out of control.

Yasutoki rose on shaking limbs. Never had he felt such killing intent and blood lust. The demonic look in Kakashi's eyes almost made him quake in fear, but he held steadfast. He quickly took a glance at the fallen kunoichi. He suddenly regretted going after the woman. He glanced down at her stomach. His eyes widened. A slight bulge in her abdomen confirmed his fears that Sakura was carrying Kakashi's child.

He turned his full attention back on the raging Kakashi. With a slight tilt to his lips he snarled; spitting out the blood that had resulted from the punch Kakashi had taken him by surprise with. "It seems you are going to be a father, Hatake. Well…you were going to be a father."

Kakashi snarled, his lips curling back. "You've gone too far."

"Oh no, Kakashi, I have only just begun." Yasutoki disappeared to reappear behind Kakashi, his sword flashing as he swung it down.

Kakashi dodged, whirling on his right foot before his slammed his fist into Yasutoki's stomach.

Yasutoki gasped before he growled, swinging his large blade behind him. He smirked when Kakashi ducked as predicted. Using the momentum from his sword Yasutoki kicked out, sending Kakashi flying.

Kakashi whipped out two kunai, digging them into the ground as he slid to a stop. He looked up just as Takakouro threw kunai and shurikan. Kakashi made seals before slamming his right hand into the ground, bringing chakra to his hands. "Earth Wall no Jutsu!" A large earthen wall rose in front of him, stopping the oncoming projectiles. A moment later Yasutoki's sword slashed through his wall, obliterating it.

Kakashi flipped back until he landed a few feet away. He looked around as more reinforcements arrived, the tress filling with the enemy. Kakashi felt dread welling in his chest. He looked to see that Genma had gone down from chakra exhaustion. He looked to the right to see Sakura smiling at him sadly. Kakashi watched with a falling heart as she mouthed 'I love you' before succumbing to unconsciousness. His will began to crumble. He couldn't take on the leader and the rest all on his own. His chakra was nearly exhausted; he would only last a few more minutes before he fell like the others. He closed his eyes in defeat. '_I'm sorry Sakura. I tried…"_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi jerked his head up, his eyes widening as he looked up at the trees. His eyes softened, tears surfacing to them. "Naruto…"

"Kakashi-sensei. It seems you've finally got more than you can handle." Naruto tilted his ANBU mask to the side. "We'll take over from here."

Kakashi looked over the faces of those who had arrived. Naruto was grinning, his blue eyes sparkling, yet raging as he surveyed Sakura's unconscious form. Sasuke stood beside him, his panther mask concealing his furious and cold expression. Neji and Ino were next, their grim faces surveying the scene below. The last person had her attention focused solely on her apprentice, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi turned his attention back towards Yasutoki. "He's mine."

The Konoha shinobi leaped from their positions, weapons and jutsu flying as they began demolishing the opposing forces. Kakashi closed his right eye, his Sharingan widening. "Let's end this!" He ran at Yasutoki, dropping and sending him in the air. He jumping up, slamming his leg into Yasutoki's stomach. He landed back on the ground, a few feet from Yasutoki as his Sharingan widened.

"This is the end." The three tomoe in his Sharingan began to whirl, coming together as they formed the Mangekyou. "Susanoo Mangekyou!" The air began to warp, collapsing behind Yasutoki.

Yasutoki yelled. He dug his blade into the ground, holding on to it as the winds behind him began to pick up. His grip began to slip. The last thing he saw before he was sucked into the black hole was Kakashi's blood red Sharingan.

Kakashi staggered, his Sharingan eye closing as he opened his right. He swayed as he began to move forward, his eye beginning to blur. It felt like a lifetime before he lowered himself to Sakura. Gently picking her up he brought her into his lap. Using the last of his strength Kakashi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

0o0

The smell of disinfectant assaulted Sakura's nose as she groggily opened her eyes. The room was dimmed, a lamp casting eerie shadows on the walls. She turned her head to the left to see the blinds drawn on the windows. Sunlight peeked through the slits, patterns moving on the tiled floor. The feeling of a familiar presence had Sakura turning her head to the right.

A smile alighted on her lips as her eyes connected with obsidian one. Arms came to wrap around her, holding her close to their warm chest. "Sakura…I thought I was going to lose you."

Sakura returned his embrace. "Oh Kakashi. I'm so glad you're here."

Kakashi pulled back, Sakura's jade eyes shining with unshed tears. He reached forward, caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. How are you feeling?"

Sakura covered Kakashi's hand with her own. "I'm fine. But…" she looked down at her bulging stomach. "But what about our baby?"

Kakashi smiled, pulling Sakura towards him. He caressed her lips with his own, pouring all of his love for her in such a simple action. When he pulled back they were both panting for air. He lay his forehead against her's. "Our boy's fine."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's alive."

The tears that Sakura had been holding at bay fell from her eyes. With a joyous cry she wrapped her arms around Kakashi, muffling her sobs in his vest. Their baby was all right, that was all that mattered at the moment. A noise from the door startled Sakura and Kakashi apart. They simultaneously looked up to see the rest of the old Team 7 and Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, holding out her arms.

Naruto immediately ran forward, embracing his long time friend and teammate. When he pulled back he kissed her on the cheek. "You had us scared, Sakura-chan. Don't ever do that again, promise?"

Sakura laughed. "I promise. Thank you for rescuing us."

Naruto straightened, a hand rubbing through his blond locks. "Hehe, it was nothing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's smile softened as she turned to the other silent shinobi. "Sasuke, thank you."

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile, a rare sight. "Your welcome."

The clearing of a throat brought Sakura's attention to Tsunade. She shrunk back into her pillows as the Hokage walked towards her bedside. "Tsunade-shishou?"

"What did you think you were doing running off like that on your own? You could have been killed. I should have you punished."

Sakura lowered her eyes to the covers on the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" A laugh interrupted Sakura's apologizes. She jerked her head up, her eyes widening.

Tsunade looked down at her apprentice with glittering eyes. "You just about gave me a heart-attack running off like that. But you're safe, as well as your baby and Hatake. I'm proud of you Sakura."

Sakura beamed. "So does this mean I can go back to my duties at the hospital?" 

Tsunade smirked. "Of course not. Kakashi?"

Sakura turned her head to Kakashi, wondering what they were conspiring about.

Kakashi smiled, his eye wrinkling. "You'll be off duty until our child is born."

Sakura whipped her head back to Tsunade. "What? Is that true, shishou?"

Tsunade smiled deviously. "Of course. Kakashi will be off duty as well."

A disgruntled moan came from the Copy-Nin. Tsunade continued as she walked towards the door. "You'll each receive your regular pay. I'm considering this a mission." She turned her head back with a hard glint in her eyes. "If I hear that you two are doing any work harder than shopping for baby clothes then I'll have you off leave until your child is grown."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other. They broke into laughter, Naruto joining as Sasuke chuckled. Everything was back to normal.

0o0

"Calm down Kakashi. Women have been having babies since before shinobi were born," Sasuke said as he watched his former teacher pace the hallways.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke with narrowed eyes before he resumed his pacing. What was taking so long? It had already been an hour; surly she was finished by now. The last few months of Sakura's pregnancy had been a trying time for the Copy-Nin. His worries and anxiety had increased ten-fold until he felt as though he had the emotions of a hundred people. He had felt as much pain and nervousness as Sakura did when she had screamed at him three hours before that she was going into labor. He had immediately rushed over to the hospital. Tsunade had quickly come to the rescue as they carted Sakura away into a room.

And here he was now, pacing the floor as he constantly listened for sounds of movement coming from the room. How everyone else could be so calm he would never know. The entire Rookie Nine was there along with their Jounin instructors. Naruto looked to be the most calm of all.

The sound of a door opening brought Kakashi was his chaotic thoughts as he turned. Tsunade exited the room, a large smile on her face. "Kakashi. You have a healthy baby son."

Kakashi rushed into the room. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Sakura was lying on the hospital bed, green eyes glowing as she looked at him. Her hair was frazzled and her face flushed making her look more beautiful than she ever had. Nestled in her arms was a tiny bundle swathed in a white and blue blanket. With slow steps Kakashi walked forward. When he looked down upon his son his heart stopped for a moment.

Large green eyes looked up at him curiously. Two tiny hands reached up, a gurgle coming from the newborn. Kakashi looked at Sakura questioningly.

Sakura smiled softly. "He knows who his father his. Go on, take him."

Kakashi nervously reached forward, taking the bundle from Sakura before he cradled him against his chest. He reached up with his free hand. The baby instantly latched onto his finger, tugging it towards his small body. Kakashi smiled. "He looks just like his mother."

Sakura giggled. "He has your will power. He didn't want to come out for a while there."

Kakashi laughed. "He must have your strength then." He pulled his finger back, chuckling when the baby tried to make a grab for it again. He carefully gave him back to Sakura, who cradled him against her chest lovingly.

Sakura looked down at her baby. "Let's call the others in."

Kakashi hesitated. "Are you sure? Don't you need to rest?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh, Kakashi. I'm fine, now let everyone else see our son."

Kakashi obliged as he walked towards the door and motioned for everyone else to enter. The room was quickly crowded, soft whispering heard all around. Naruto leaned towards the baby. "He's cute. What are you going to name him?"

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other, smiles blossoming on their faces. "Hatake Takara."

The End 

**0o0**

**Gives self pat on the back. I finished! I didn't think I was actually going to get his fic finished this early. I want to thank all those who reviewed and gave me support. I would especially like to thank the following. **

**From ****Immortal Sailor Cosmos**-**My most loyal reviewer. **

**SidiousSith****-For her amusing reviews. **

**the rose has thorns****-For nagging me to update. XD**

**Emma0707****-For encouraging words. **

**From ****Brightshadow4494****-For giving the most reviews with the **

**shortest amount of words. **

**From ****Willowbreeze****-For her hilarious comments and being a loyal **

**reviewer. **

**ZipperRabbit-For her support in everything.**

**thechocolatequeen****-For her encouraging words. **

**Thanks again everyone! **

**The reason why I named this chapter Treasure is because Takara means treasure. **

**So I thought it fitting. Well that's all folks. Be sure to look for my new kakasaku **

**story: Seijin Shiki in the upcoming future. **


End file.
